Secrets From Above
by QueenSkittles
Summary: Vic is so tired of the same life routine, wishing something new and exciting would happen. But when something finally does, he's faced with the supernatual of an angel to meet his way. And the angel, is Kellin. Pairing: Kellic. Rated M for language and other actions. Read away as you may!


**A/N - Hello loves! This is a kellic fanfic obviously and I wanted to post it here. The rest of my stories will be updated soon. Don't worry. (: Anyway, as always and again, enjoy! **

**-Vic's POV-**

I awoke with the beams of sun rays stare in to my eyes as I began to awoke. With my eyes slightly blurry and pained from the bright light, I winched at the early feeling and still felt like I haven't got any rest. But I had at least 10 hours of sleep. I sighed into the new morning and sat up a little, looking around my lonely bedroom and rubbing my eyes while I yawned loudly. Today was going just be another boring day. The same routine. Everyday. Wake up. Walk downstairs. Fix myself some breakfast and a cup of coffee. Wash dishes and go into the living room to watch television and listening to Music until I felt like it was time to hit the sheets. And you know what? I did just that. As I walked downstairs in my boxers, the cold air hitting me immediately as I reached the lower floor towards my kitchen. I groaned lazily, sick and tired of the same thing everyday. Sure, I have a job. A younger brother, Michael but Mike for short. Little to no friends. A nice beach house on the coast of LA, well, San Diego is my home town. But since it's the summer, I decided to stay at the beach house my parents had rented just in case they wanted to get away. But this year, they gave the keys to me and make sure I took good care of it as they would drop by and visit to greet me and see how well I was doing. It was nice to have family near by but nothing excites me anymore.

I got the pancake mix, eggs, and water and mixed it into a small bowl. Like I was saying, things are dull now-a-days. Everyday it's hot as satans balls, neighbors who were elderly, must've been friends with my parents would wave at me as I got my newspaper from across the dock. I'd smile and repeat the same action back. I would see other citizens on their boats or swim out on the beach. Icecream trucks with their loud children music would blare out all through out the day. Oh trust me, there's much more.

As I finished cooking and making my beverage, I sat in the same chair as well, watching daytime TV while stuffing a big pancake in mouth. Same taste. Same re-runs on the giant flat screen would come across. Same way I would burn my tongue without blowing on my coffee first before taking a big gulp. I sighed longingly at the whole situation. I wish something new happened. I wish someone would appear at my door and say 'Hey! I'm a fucking stranger but let me take your hand and have fun with each other because YOLO!' Like, honestly, is it that much to ask for?

Creepily, I got a knock on my door right on cue. It seemed like i had been talking out loud and someone heard me and did as I ordered. But I don't believe in supernatural/myths. It seems too good to be true in my opinion. I quickly washed my hands and gripped a paper towel on my walk out of the kitchen towards the front door. The knocking got louder and I started to ponder and shouted "COMING!". Unlocking it fast and swinging the door open. I was meet with a thin air. Nothing. I fused my eyebrows in confusion and stepped out side. Looking both ways to see if anyone was there. Nothing. I shook my head playfully. Thinking it must've been one of the small children playing games.

I shut the door and began to walk towards the kitchen again, when, the same knock came back. Even more louder this time. I huffed loudly and opened the door the second time. No one there. I rolled my eyes, yelling, "IF YOU KIDS KEEP PLAYING TRICKS I WILL TELL YOUR PARENTS! TRY ME." I warned before slamming the door a bit rudely. Reaching the successful attempt of returning back to the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink. Came again, the knock. Only now, it was pounding heavily like it was the police or something trying to break down the door.

I began to get a little shooken up. The hell is going on? Is this a jinx? What I said earlier about let something unusual happen today was true? I was hoping for something nice and happy not weird and scary. The bangs got louder and louder and I was wide eyed staring at the door as it rumbled. My first instinct was to call 911, but I didn't. Instead, I became the man I was and grabbed a baseball bat from the closet I kept for safe keeping in case of intruders. I steadily took small steps towards the rambling door as I felt my windows began to fly open. Huge winds began to swing through the beach house. My furniture remain stiffed, nothing spilt over, trembled or even lean. But as for myself, I was scared shitless and felt back onto my ass, staring frightened, searching around to see what is causing the random mystery. Million questions were rushing threw my skull as half of me wanted to get up, run, call for help, anything but another part of myself said, Don't. Move. So I did just that. Not moving, shutting my eyes closed as the trouble took place. My hair was flying everywhere and I felt tears began to hover over my eyes, wishing that it would be all over. Within seconds, the last sound I heard was a loud bang that sounded like an explosion that was near my ear drums. Causing me to jump a mile into the air and scream loudly. Leaving my body shaking violently. What the entire fuck is happening?!

Suddenly, the bang ended fast, the wind stopped, the windows paused with the raddling and the knocking subsided. Retrieving back to normal. Back to the boring, dull routine to my boring dull life. It seemed like nothing had happened. But I saw and heard it all. I'm dripping with sweat, my chest rising quickly and my breathes were desperate for oxygen as I tried to contain my body from shaking like I've just took acid for the first time. I laid in the same spot for about 30 minutes, trying to take everything in and focus on what in the shit just happened. I pulled myself on shaky legs and almost falling face-front but...something caught me. I stared shockingly at the figure that catched my fall. It was a pale man I assumed, long black slightly curled hair, light pink lips and his eyes... A bright ocean blue. His skin looked almost ghostly but i could feel him..he had a figure of a human body like myself. What topped it off was a strong goldish glow beamed off his shape which completed his angelic look. He smiled warmly in front of me and spoke softly. "Hi."

**A.N - Ha, I hoped you enjoyed. I tried it to make it a little more on the funnier side also being serious. I really liked my effort and I hope you did as well. More to come! Bye darling! c:**


End file.
